


Holiday Happenings -3

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [61]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Mumbo’s not very good at lying.
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485707
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	Holiday Happenings -3

"Sooo, did you find him a gift?" Scar bounced on his toes. He was one of the most excitable hermits when it came to Christmas, and liked to keep up with everyone's secret Santa gifts.

"Ah, I couldn't find anything, so I kinda made..." Mumbo slowly revealed a small stuffed chicken from under his arm. It was clearly hand-sewn, and certainly not the cleanest, but it was perfectly imperfect.

Scar gasped quietly, taking the plush in his hands. "It's so cute!"

Mumbo rubbed his face, covering the blush spreading across his cheeks. "I'm glad you think so. It was bloomin hard to make, so I'm glad you can tell what it is."

"Aw, Grian will love this." Scar handed the toy back to Mumbo gently. "When do you plan to give it to him?"

"Ah, within the next couple days, surely. I just need a chance to wrap it, since he's always hanging around my base."

Scar giggled. "So true! It's small though, so it should be pretty easy to sneak around."

"Yeah, but you don't know Grian," Mumbo chuckled.

"Hey Mumbo, did I hear my name?"

"Gah-!" Mumbo jolted, fumbling to stuff the plush chicken under his suit coat. "Grian!"

"I'll leave you two to it. Bye y'all!" Scar flew off with a giggle.

"Ooh, got some secrets?" Grian sang, poking Mumbo in his side. "It's the most sneakiest time of the year! Who's it for?"

With the toy safely tucked under his coat, Mumbo smiled weakly. "I can't tell you that, it's a secret."

"Aww, lame! I'll tell you who I'm giving a gift to if you tell me!" Grian bribed.

Mumbo resolutely shook his head. "I just can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Is it for me?"

Mumbo froze, heat crawling up his cheeks. "...I can't tell you."

A grin crept across Grian's face. "You're a terrible liar Mumbo."

This made Mumbo go even more red. "I know, leave me alone!"

Grian put his hands up with a cheeky grin. "I won't pry, but whatever you've got that coat had better be incredible. It's your obligation as my best friend." And with that, Grian ran off before Mumbo could get a word in edgewise.


End file.
